Lifewing - Prologues
by luna1502
Summary: *NOTE : It is preferable to have at least read the 9th chapter of Lifewing before reading those*. Small snippets of events that happened before the main events in Lifewing. Will be updated after certain chapters will be posted to avoid spoilers.
1. Learning To Hate You

**Hi everyone ! For those reading my fanfic, Lifewing, I will also be posting small stories of things that happened before the main story. I get to tell more about the characters and shizzles -u- It's never very long and over detailled, but at least you get another view of how the characters are. The first two ''chapters'' mostly concerns Jarod - a character I LOVE to developp -.**

**IT'S PREFERABLE TO HAVE AT LEAST READ LIFEWING CH.9 BEFORE BEGINNING THOSE PROLOGUES**

**I'll also be posting these after certain chapters, not to give spoilers away ;) !**

* * *

><p>All she could think of when looking at her own life was how her existence had become chaotic and worse than a nightmare.<br>Oh how she wanted to be back home...

Lluvia, daughter of king Azul and queen Nemesis, was a noble princess from the southern jungles. She was often described as a natural beauty, catching many eyes as she flew by, but none was more envious than a prince from the central region.  
>King Hades once came to their kingdom, demanding peace and prosperity between their lands. He had not came alone, his son, prince Jarod, accompanying him.<br>And the attraction was made in an instant, Lluvia and the dark young lord spending most of their time alone, getting to know eachothers, than to be by the rulers' sides. Jarod was tall, strong, handsome. Lluvia didn't think once that this could have been king Hades' tactic to bring the two kingdoms together.  
>Forged in a sacred pact, Azul gave his daughter to the central jungle, swearing on his own life that she would marry the prince and stay with him forever. The princess had been mad and reluctant at first by such a decision, but her royal duty forgave her of refusing such a decision made by the king.<br>She was forced to leave her birthplace, her whole world, to live in a strange land.  
>But Jarod would be there, he would care for her. That thought was able to calm her by moments, but she wished she knew better...<p>

She was welcomed with proper respect, each of her demands treated in the most brief delays. Many servants had confessed to her with small terror that prince Jarod was to be feared. He was rumored to be crazy mad and only at Zotz's service. But Lluvia ignored them, her love blind when thinking about this male she came to know as kind, attentive and even funny. She tended to most of his demands, not only for love but also to keep their mariage safe. She had to be a good wife.  
>But she was still warned; beware of the tyrant's wrath, his cruelty had no limits.<p>

And one day her world fell, important news coming to her.  
>Her father's kingdom had fallen, king Hades' troops killing most of its civilians and keeping the royal couple as an ultimate sacrifice for Zotz. Since the beginning it was the plan. Since the beginning they wanted the southern tribe to feel at peace and lower their guard only to surprise and kill them!<br>Lluvia was furious. She had confronted Jarod about this, but he could only smile in a cruel way, telling her this was no longer her problem since she belonged to his colony.  
>In a fit of rage, she slapped him, but it was the first and only time she did so as the prince had replied with a more violent blow.<br>The female escaped in fear, seeking refuge to Aliana's side, Jarod's older sister. She told her everything and stayed hidden for days, mourning her parents alone.

The prince found her one day, taking her back to his side. At first he kept apologising, until his comments began to take a new turn as time went by.  
>''If you stay calm and gentle, I won't hurt you.''<br>''Do you think Zotz would love your heart?''  
>''Don't forget; you are mine and mine alone.''<br>What could she do? Lluvia always took these comments with a false laugh, wondering if he was truly serious at times.  
>He was tall and strong. She had to bend to every of his wishes or else she knew she wouldn't be able to face him alone.<br>Sometimes when his speeches went too far, the princess would go back to Aliana, but that would just get Jarod even more angrier. She was the cause of his maddness. Why would she leave him? It was her fault everything was going bad between them. … It was her fault he wanted to sacrifice her to Cama Zotz.

Lluvia was living in a nightmare.

''Oh king Hades, I ask you to please look after your son,'' she begged one day, meeting the lord upon a request. ''He is not normal as he wish to kill me for the sole benefit of a god.''

''And why not?'' answered the male, an amused smile on his face.

The princess's fur spiked up in rage. ''Pardon?''

''Jarod's wishes are no more of my concerns. Either you stay alive or not is of no importance to me anymore. You were only a small part of my plan and now that I have your southern kingdom under my control … I wouldn't mind you rejoining your family at Zotz's side.''

''Have you got no heart?'' raged Lluvia. ''By the marriage ritual that bound me to Jarod I am now part of your family. You must protect me against your son's killing envies!''

''ENOUGH!'' boomed Hades. The female's stance lowered as the king continued: ''You pitiful creature. If truly you are part of my family, you will help yourself out of this. Every members of my clan are strong and able to tend to themselves. Continue to whine and I will take you down myself. Now get out of my sight, you sicken me...''

What to do?  
>Oh, what to do?!<br>Lluvia wanted to escape more than ever. Many plans grew in her mind, but all led to a pathetic ending; either eaten by a predator or captured by guards. Or worse, captured by Jarod.  
>And she knew she wouldn't be able to last long all by herself, especially not in her new condition...<br>Her heart was still bound to the prince, even after all those menaces. He was the only one in which she felt great love and passion.  
>Her brain wanted to explode, she didn't know what to do.<p>

Maybe she wasn't strong physically, but she knew her spirit and mind could surpass some. She knew how to manipulate and turn things to her advantage. But for how long?

He needed her one terrible night, as rain was heavily falling over the jungle.  
>They went to the Royal Chamber, Jarod telling he wanted to apologize and fix things once and for all. … But Lluvia didn't know that the prince was also a master of the mind.<br>The male held her firmly against the stone table, pushing her body with his so she wouldn't move. Lluvia could smell old and fresh blood, remnant of poor victims,which scared her even more. Ligthnings sometimes lit the whole room up, revealing a rather threatening prince showing his fangs over her shoulder.  
>The princess was crying, knowing her death was near.<p>

''I know you want to escape,'' he murmured. ''I read it in your mind, love, you want to leave me. But I am no fool, I know what you really feel. … I can help you, love, I can show you the way to a new life.''

Lluvia kept crying, not even sure if she wanted to hear the next part.

''I can offer you eternal life with our lord,'' continued Jarod. ''He spoke to me, Lluvia, he told me to give your life to him. … I'm going to kill you. I will rip your heart and bones, everything.''

''Why?!'' asked the victim in tears. ''Don't you love me enough to refuse such an act?''

''The lord's orders are of high importance, my dear. I would have want to love you, but my god forbids me.''

He turned her around so they were facing eachothers. Jarod was readying his arm so he could pierce her chest in one fatal shot.

''I am not sorry about this. As long as I help Zotz, I will be happy, and that's all what counts.''

As he was about to start, the female suddenly said something in a high pitched voice, due to fear.  
>The prince's head cocked to one side, intrigued.<p>

''… I'm sorry, what did you say?''

Lluvia, panting, was surprised by this mere chance fate was allowing her. She gulped, repeating her fact in a slower voice: ''If you kill me you will also kill the child I currently bare, Jarod.''

Seeing the prince's gaze growing from certain amazement, she added with a crooked smile: ''I'm pregnant!''

A faint smile appeared on the male's face, getting away from his spouse's body. But soon it became cruel as he began to think strange thoughts about the child's fate.

''I will stay by your side,'' continued Lluvia., ''if you promise me to never try to sacrifice me again for Zotz's glory. This child will be your one and only descendant.''

''And he will be your agony,'' completed the prince. ''One day my son will do what I couldn't on this very night.''

''… How do you know it's a boy?''

''Zotz told me.''

He then left the room, leaving the female to her own thoughts. But the female's first reaction was to curl up on herself, crying once again.  
>Everything was broken: her love, her dreams, her life. She already loved the child for saving her life, but was also scared of it because of her husband's words.<br>… No, she wouldn't let him touch their son. The boy would become her revenge for all the people she lost in the southern jungles. She would teach him that bats like Jarod were nothing more than trash and monsters.  
>Her treasure, her love, her savior. The child was now her sole reason to not take her own life away.<p> 


	2. Killing His Way To Glory

The whole pyramid was tense, the news of the gravely ill king rapidly going around every corners and every ears.  
>Some said he had been bitten by a strange bug or a snake, but whatever the cause it all led to the same ending; king Hades was slowly dying.<br>He asked for his two children to come to his death bed, in dire need to speak about their future.  
>The chamber was dark and isolated, bringing more intimacy to this small family.<br>Aliana couldn't help but kneel to her father's side, softly crying as she held his hand, while Jarod prefered to stay slightly apart, a stern look on his face.  
>The king's speech was raspy and often cut with coughs:<p>

"My children …. I have brought you here for these are my last moments in this world. … Ever since your mother died after Jarod's birth I have never ceased to look out for you both as you are my blood, my legacy."

Hades winced in pain, tightening his grip on Aliana's hand. He next frowned, fighting against what was trying to kill him.

"But now I need to declare who will take my place upon the throne, and for that I can't make up my mind. … As the oldest, Aliana should be the rightful owner, but Jarod also proved himself worthy, both in strength and blood. As a guerrero de las almas and to his close connection to Zotz, he seems like the best choice…"

"Father, didn't Jarod want to become a priest?" asked the female.

"Stop it, Aliana, you don't know what you're talking about," harshly cut the brother.

She was confused: "B-but you kept talking about it for years…"

"I do not give a damn about your choices," intervened the father. "I decided you will both fight for my position."

The two others now looked at Hades, surprise showing on their faces.

"… Fight? What do you mean, father?" questioned Jarod.

"It's an old tradition I even took part of when I was around your ages. When my father was dying, he demanded for me and my two other siblings to fight to death. He wanted to know who would be strong enough to take his place. … I killed them without any hesitation in an organized tournament."

"You never told us you had siblings…," softly spoke Aliana.

The king's gaze became absent for some seconds, as if remembering ghosts from the past.

"Since I can't decide who would be worthy enough, I demand blood be spilled in my glory; as my last wish."

The daughter suddenly backed away, fear in her eyes.

"You can't ask this! We are your children! Why would we need to kill one another to prove our strength?"

"If you believe you are strong enough, you shouldn't be scared, Aliana."

"This is not about if I'm strong or not! I won't battle against Jarod, he's my brother. I do not wish his death as you shouldn't wish for one of us to die."

"Are you afraid to face me?" asked Jarod with malice.

The female glared at her younger brother, clearly not amused by the situation.

"We both have a family," she snarled. "I don't want my daughter to live without a mother as you surely wish for your son not to grow without a father. … Think also of Lluvia. And me, what would happen to Moses? He's not a Vampyrum…"

The tall male couldn't answer as he was cut by the king's coughs, bringing the children's attention back to him.

"You will battle, either you like it or not. I don't know how long I have left to live, but the confrontation will take place in two days. If I ever happen to die before the event, Voxzaco will tend to it and I know he will follow my orders fully. … You cannot escape your fate, children."

* * *

><p>Flora, three years old, was hanging to a branch with her two years old cousin, Goth. Both kids were observing the creatures down below, minding their own lives. Sometimes the bats loved to throw some seeds or small berries to them, hiding while retaining their laughter, taking great pleasure in disturbing the others.<br>But this time, the female was having less fun than usual, remembering what her mother had told her the previous night.

"Hey Goth, what do you think about the upcoming battle?" she began, her mood dropping.

The young one threw a seed to a monkey passing by, snickering as it hit him right on the head.

"What are you talking about?" questioned the male, looking at his target running away, a smile still on his lips.

Flora raised a brow, confused.

"… The battle against your dad and my mom for the throne. … Haven't Jarod told you about that? It's tomorrow!"

The young prince frowned, looking at his cousin: "What is this nonsense? Why would they fight? Our parents usually get along well."

"That's what I thought, but it seems grand-father Hades asked for that to happen. He says he can't decide on who will be the one to succeed him. … Can you imagine? One of them will soon die!"

Goth lightly snarled: "You're surely lying."

"No, you tonto! My mother told me so, so it must be true. … If you don't believe, why don't you ask your dad? I'm sure he won't hide it if you ask."

"… But why wouldn't he tell me about it though?"

Flora shrugged: "Maybe he's scared. Maybe he doesn't want to scare you."

The male falsely laughed, a slight look of annoyance on his face.

"I'm not scared. I know my father would kick anyone's butt."

The young princess punched her cousin's shoulder, growling: "Jerk!"

She flew off without adding a word, clearly hurt by Goth's lack of sympathy.  
>The prince, on his part, mostly felt unsure, wondering if it was all but a bad joke. He took flight in turn, going to the pyramid with haste.<p>

* * *

><p>He found Jarod in the royal chamber, as usual. The giant was studying some symbols on the stone table, probably more interested about Zotz than anything else around him.<br>Young Goth approached him in silence, slightly tugging on his father's wing when he got to his side. The giant glanced at the source, finding his son in a thoughtful state. He puffed, looking back at the table.

"Go see your mother if you have any problems, I'm busy," he mumbled.

"… Actually I really need to speak with you."

Jarod stopped, turning back to the young one with curiosity.  
>That was a first.<p>

"… Be quick."

Goth's ears lowered.

"Flora told me aunt Aliana and you will fight tomorrow for the crown. … Is that true? Will one of you truly have to kill the other?"

The father started a low chuckle, patting his son's head.

"Oh, don't worry, child, it will be done fast. You won't lose me, if that's what you're scared about."

"But what about Flora? How can you kill her mom, your sister! There has to be another way."

"Enough," scolded Jarod. "My father's wishes will be executed and that is all. You should be proud, my son, as you will soon become the next in line to rule."

"… How can you be so confident?" wondered Goth with small desperation.

The large one's attention was brought back to the stone table, leaving both hands on it for support.

"Zotz gave me strength and I know he will help and support me for this battle. Your aunt is a weak bat filled with love and compassion … I know she won't be able to kill me, as for me I won't hesitate." He grinned. "… I will have all the power and all will finally bow down to me."

* * *

><p>The event began when the sun was shining high and bright in the sky. Many bats were assembled around a small arena arranged the night before.<br>King Hades had been taken out of his bed with the help of several servants and nurses, still strong enough to look at the battle. Around him were the other members of the royal family, to his right Flora and her father Moses – a large fruit bat who easily stood out from the crowd. And to his left Goth and Lluvia.  
>When it was time, Voxzaco began to speak at the king's place, the ill one too sick to speak (or he would have started coughing for a long time).<p>

"Citizens! It is with great pleasure that I announce the start of this glorious combat opposing princess Aliana and prince Jarod. Per king Hades' request, this event will decide who will take his place on the throne. The only way to win is to kill the enemy, proving both strength and will. … May the best bat win!"

Acclamations rose, the royal children soon appearing on the stage. Both were wearing war apparels; Aliana featuring bright Ara feathers around her neck, blue and yellow paint decorating some of her face's features. Jarod, for his case, prefered to wear small bones, red lines harshly painted around his eyes.  
>The siblings were walking in circle, ready to jump at any moment. The tension could be felt, the air filled with rage and animosity. Although she was frowning, Aliana still pleaded her brother: "Jarod, we don't have to do this! There has to be another way. Let us stop this nonsense…"<p>

"I will crush you!" roared the male as he lunged towards his sister.

He was aiming for her neck, his jaw unfortunately grasping air as the female moved her head to his right side, biting his ear. She also clawed his left ear, leaving holes on each sides. Jarod howled, backing up as he moved hands to his wounds. Aliana didn't wait, tackling the other to the ground, trying to maintain him. Her strength proved to be useless when the prince simply pushed her away like she weighed nothing, rapidly going to her, grasping her head and smashing it to the ground several times.

"You worthless bitch! That's the last time you hurt me ever again!" he growled.

Aliana was screaming and crying, demanding for Jarod to stop.  
>Another voice rose, this time in the crowd. It was Moses, screaming at both Jarod and king Hades to cease this massacre. But guards soon came to held him down, forcing him to stay put and watch the scene.<br>Aliana was finally freed from her brother's grasp, crawling away, her whole face red with blood.  
>She couldn't stop crying, looking at the other.<p>

"… Jarod, what is WRONG with you? Where is the little brother I used to love? Where is the bat who once cared for others?"

The prince slapped her, his fangs showing.

"He is DEAD. I am no longer weak, Aliana! I am stronger than everyone. I was chosen by Zotz to bring out his words and wishes. I was born to rule everyone!"

The princess jumped back on him, snarling as she began to claw his face with fury. They both rolled on the ground, attacking eachothers without any rest. Cheers were roaring from the crowd, some even claiming the name of either Jarod or Aliana as their champion.  
>Moses was now hiding Flora in his wings, clearly forbidding her to look at this horrible act. Goth eyes were glued on the battle, both amazed and terrified in front of such ferocity. And Lluvia, on her part, was stoic, disgusted by such a barbaric act. She sure wished for Aliana to win, but knew her husband's strength was too high for such an exploit…<p>

Jarod was furious. All he thought now was to kill this pesky female once and for all.  
>He broke one of her arms, a howling sound of horror escaping Aliana's mouth. The prince next got again to her neck, this time successfully plunging his fangs into it. He could taste her blood, which maddened him even more. The princess was trying to push him away with her feet and still working arm, until the male backed away a little, suddenly ripping a hole in her chest, taking her heart out with a loud crush of bones.<br>The crowd fell into silence, Jarod standing up with the bloody organ in his hand. He extended his wing up in the air, roaring: "I offer this heart to my one and only god, Cama Zotz, but also to my father, king Hades. May he deem me worthy to succeed him or I'd better kill myself."

His face had a grave look, still panting from the combat.  
>The only sound that could be now heard were the cries of Moses, calling him a monster and a barbarian.<br>Hades slowly, and hardly, got up from his sitting place, soon bowing.

"Long live king Jarod," he declared.

Many bats followed his lead, bowing in turn.  
>Never did the giant felt more powerful in his entire life.<p>

* * *

><p>Hades died the next day. Many said he was probably keeping up his strength in order to watch the combat, but Jarod knew that Zotz probably kept him alive so he could watch his son's ascension to glory.<br>Jarod's first orders were simple, Moses and Flora were now banished from the pyramid. He didn't want to face anything related to his now dead sister and, frankly, he couldn't bare to stare at that stupid fruit bat anymore.  
>He was now in full control, something he longed for a very long time.<br>He was no longer the runt, the weak one. He was the king; powerful and grand.  
>No one could stop him on his way to glory.<p> 


	3. Friends Forever

**Sorry for the long wait ! I really wanted to post this earlier (and before posting Lifewing's new chapter) but I faced a huge writer's block x_x**  
><strong>Have some small insight about Goth and Vera's relationship, how it started ! Both were 3 years old when they met and at the last part they are 4.<strong>  
><strong>Wehehehe<strong>

* * *

><p>She was obviously new to the pyramid. Lluvia told him Jarod found the girl in the jungle after a scouting session near the southern borders.<br>She looked malnourished, weak and was highly secretive. Why didn't Jarod kill her? Goth didn't really thought much about the question, mostly intrigued by the young female.  
>He began to follow her quietly, observing her every moves. She never did much, mostly cleaning her fur or hunting. She never spoke to anyone, except Jarod on small occasions. She seemed to have deep respect for the king, but at the same time Goth knew something was off about her.<p>

It changed one day, when he was following her secretly, as she suddenly vanished, leaving the prince in confusion. He stopped, wondering where she went. He could already not smell her trace anymore, which was highly disturbing.  
>Then a mass landed on him, blocking him on a branch. Goth was ready to attack until his eyes fell on the female's frame, her jaw tightening and her gaze frowning. She was holding his shoulders firmly, growling: "Why do you keep following me?"<p>

"Uh… uh, I… Uh."

The prince didn't know what to answer, stunned by her.

"I'm not dumb," continued the female. "I know you've been following me since the first day I arrived. What do you want?"

"I don't know, I was just curious!" finally answered Goth, slightly stressed out.

The other finally released him, getting back up. She kept her eyes on him, unsure about his answer.  
>The prince got up in turn, tossing some dust off of him. He next coughed, trying to push the awkwardness away.<p>

"… Look, I'm sorry I've been following you, okay?" he began. "I'm not really good with getting to know other bats, please forgive me."

"Didn't your parents ever teach you not to be a creep?" asked the female in a bitter tone. "As a prince, I suspected you to be more galant or something."

"You know who I am?"

She rolled her eyes: "Well, duh, I told you I'm not dumb. I saw you with the king and queen on several occasions. Goth, prince of the freaks."

The male frowned, visibly not happy with this title.

"Hey, at least I'm not… not, uh- what's your name?"

"Vera," sighed the other.

"WELL, at least I'm not Vera the boring lady!" finished the prince with victory.

Vera was certainly not impressed, crossing her wings before her. She showed a fake smile.

"Oh, and I suppose I'm boring because…?"

She gestured him to explain himself, awaiting for his answer.  
>Goth already knew what to say:<p>

"Well, first, you do nothing of your days, except maybe cleaning your fur or hunting. Sometimes you go talk to my dad, which is the most boring thing to do in my opinion. Oh and I never see you talk to or do any activities with others."

"Congratulation, Goth, you just became as boring as me since you've been following me that much. You probably haven't done many things since then, hmm?"

The prince stopped, a perplex look on his face. He then became thoughtful, finally seeing the truth in the female's words.  
>Vera couldn't help but laugh, amused by how easily she'd beaten the other at his little game. Goth soon showed a smile, happy to hear such a sound coming from her. He straigthened his stance, his royal pride surfacing up.<p>

"Can we start over again?" he asked, still smiling. "I feel like we're both going the wrong way."

The female looked back at him, calming her laughter. And it was with a toothy grin that she answered: "No."

She started to fly right away, leaving the prince dumbfounded for some seconds. He didn't hesitate to get into the air in turn, following the other.

"Please? I didn't mean to insult you or scare you," he pleaded.

"I don't hang out with the prince of freaks," answered Vera firmly, suddenly shifting her flight, disappearing once again in dense vegetation.

The prince huffed, somehow amazed by her abilities. Looking where she vanished for some seconds, he finally decided to fly out towards the pyramid, knowing he would see her soon anyway.

* * *

><p>That night he was coming back from hunting, taking all his time to appreciate the silence surrounding him. The moon was full and shining brightly over the pyramid, guiding the few bats flying around.<br>His serenity was soon crushed when he heard a faint sobbing, getting near the top of the building. He spotted a bat, a female, sitting alone and crying, obviously in distress. Goth recognized Vera, her petite form trembling and hunched over herself.  
>The prince did not hesitate to get to her, leaving a hand on her shoulder. The female gasped, turning around in fear. When she spotted Goth she instantly bared her fangs, trying to push him away.<p>

"What do you want?" she snarled.

Goth frowned. "… You're sad, what happened?"

"It's none of your business, prince of the freaks! Leave me be."

"And what if I told you that you can trust me?"

Vera stopped, scanning the other with a perplexed glare. She finally huffed after a moment, suddenly relaxing her frame and brushing the top of her head with a hand.  
>The female closed her eyes with a sigh, finally folding her wings around her.<p>

"… I miss my family," she finally said.

Goth got nearer, inviting her to sit near an edge with him.

"What happened, if I may ask…?"

The female's head was hanging low, speaking softly this time:

"They were killed, all of them. … My mother, my father, my sister, everyone else from the colony. We never saw the threat coming, but I was the only one to escape."

"What was the threat?"

Vera sticked her eyes on the prince, hesitating. She shook her head with a small laugh.

"Oh whatever, it's not important anymore. I do not wish to dwell into this pathetic story, if you don't mind."

Goth lightly smiled, leaving a hand once again on her shoulder as a way to look friendlier.

"Of course! … Actually, I'd be more than happy to help you change your mind."

"You don't think I'm boring anymore?"

"Oh I said you were boring! … But I never really thought it, that's different."

Vera showed a crooked smile, amused.

"You really are the prince of the freaks," she teased, lightly punching his shoulder.

* * *

><p>A full year already went by since they first met and, frankly, it felt like nothing. It was like they knew eachothers since forever, playing tricks over other bats or any animals in the jungle, bantering over stupid things or simply laughing like two old friends…<br>Goth never felt such at ease with someone and, to say the truth, he couldn't stop himself from falling for the female. Over the year she became as beautiful as a rare flower, her flight graceful and her will strong. Many times he wanted to ask her if she wanted to become his mate, but his fear always kept him at bay, scared for her reaction.

But this time he would not hesitate.

He asked her to meet him at one usual spot they liked to go in the jungle, near the pyramid, at sunset.  
>The prince got there in advance, stressed out and walking in circles. Oh was it the right thing to do? … Of course! It had to be!<p>

"Hola Goth."

The sound of her voice made him jump, his eyes widening. Vera was, as usual, pretty and well-groomed, a smile showing on her face. Goth gulped, getting near her and holding her hands with care.

"I, uh, hi! … Uh, I- I have something to tell you," he blabbered.

"I have somehing to say too, ain't that a crazy coincidence?!" announced Vera with a small laugh.

Oh. Goth looked perplexed.

"… Go first," he commanded, unsure.

"I met with your father today and he told me I'll be training as a spy! I begin tomorrow, I can't believe it! This will be so fun!"

Goth's ears suddenly lowered, somehow saddened by such news. The female frowned, wondering what was the matter.

"… What's wrong?" she began. "Are you okay?"

"You do realize that by becoming a spy, we won't be able to see eachothers much now…."

"Well, I know the training lasts at least a year and then I start right off onto missions… We'll probably be able to see eachothers then."

"… I don't know, a spy's life seems to be pretty occupied."

He released her hands, turning away, which only confused Vera more. She could feel his discomfort and sadness, which brought her to walk towards the prince and leave a hand on his shoulder.

"Goth … why are you reacting like this? You wanted to tell me something, what is it? … You're scaring me."

The male slightly jumped at that remark, looking back at Vera. He let out a long sigh, rubbing the back of his neck.

"It's not important anymore," he said.

"Well it's important for me!"

"Stop asking!" hissed the prince. "You're becoming a spy, what I wish for doesn't matter anymore."

"Would you stop being a cry-baby for two seconds? Telling me won't kill," replied Vera with slight anger.

Goth suddenly grabbed her wrist, growling and showing his fangs.

"I wanted you to become my mate, Vera!" he said harshly. "But now my father had to ruin it all by letting you become a spy!"

The female was silent, her eyes wide open.

"… You- you wanted me what?" she commented, her voice almost a whisper.

The other didn't take time to reply, suddenly bringing Vera to him and kissing her. Vera's eyes were still wide open, trying to realize what was happening. She suddenly pushed herself away from the prince, gasping for air.  
>Goth could see how scared and surprised she was, which brought him to realize what he just did. His ears lowered again, his eyes always planted on her.<p>

"… Vera, I'm sorry, I-"

"No. I'm sorry," she cut. "… I can't accept your proposal. Becoming a spy is a huge opportunity for me and I won't let that go."

"I … see."

"But that doesn't mean we can stop being friends, right?" added Vera, approching Goth once again. "You mean a lot to me, Goth. You were always there for me and for that I am forever grateful. Please, don't hate me now after all we've been through…"

The male wanted to keep a straight face, but his features soon left place for worry.

"You're right," he agreed with a saddened voice. "… I was just so angry, especially at my father. He always took things away from me. First my childhood friend, Hell, next my cousin Flora … and now you. I just don't want to lose you."

Vera couldn't hide her small smile, leaving a hand on his cheek.

"Then I have a gift, if you swear to do me a favor right after."

Goth showed half of a smile: "Okay?"

The female suddenly approached his right ear, tearing a small part in its upper part with her claws. The prince let out a yelp, backing away when the deed was done.

"Why did you do that?" he let out in confusion.

"Do the same to me, same place," she said without any explanation.

Seeing how serious she was, Goth knew she wasn't joking. He came towards the female, judging where she had marked him. And with one swift move, teared the top of her ear, getting no sound of discomfort out of her.  
>Both bats slighlty bleeding, Vera gave no care as she took both male's hands, locking her eyes in his.<p>

"Wherever I am, wherever you are, we are now linked. You won't lose me, Goth. We are friends forever, may this mark remind you so.

"Vera…"

The female stopped him by leaving a kiss on his cheek, next showing a smile.

"Time flies fast, prince of freaks, we'll see eachothers very soon, I promise."

And right after that she got away, flying towards the pyramid and never looking back. Goth couldn't move, prefering to muse about what just happened.  
>Soon…. Soon seemed like forever to him.<p> 


End file.
